


Orchids

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [63]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Yeonjun struggles to find the perfect gift for Soobin. When he finally decides on something, he gets more out of it than he expected.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay so, most of you probably read the super short version of this I posted last night, but I hated leaving it so short so I added more to it today! It's still the second day, so it shouldn't mess up the schedule at all! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this longer version better, and I'll see you tomorrow! Thank you so much for all of your support! 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

“I have _literally_ no idea what to get him, ‘Gyu.” Yeonjun stared at the display case for the third time, lips pursed, and brow furrowed. His hands rested on his hips as he examined the various watches in their sparkling holders. _He doesn’t even wear watches_. Beomgyu peered over his shoulder, humming uselessly, before pulling Yeonjun away from the display. “Why don’t you just ask him what he wants?” he suggested.

Yeonjun’s eyes widened as he immediately shook his head at his roommate’s stupidity. “I can’t just ask him! Then he’ll know I have no idea, and I should know what my crush wants for Christmas!” he hissed. Beomgyu blinked at him, before laughing loudly, drawing attention from other shoppers nearby. Yeonjun narrowed his eyes, exhaling through his nose before he stomped past Beomgyu angrily.

The younger only followed after, laughing obnoxiously. Yeonjun scowled as they passed various stores, scanning the window displays in the hopes that the perfect gift for Soobin would just pop out at him. It didn’t, of course, and Yeonjun felt himself falling deeper and deeper into a pit of despair. He wouldn’t be able to find Soobin a gift, and then Soobin would hate him, and Yeonjun would never be able to confess his feelings to him and he would die a sad, lonely old man.

“What if you got Soobin-hyung an orchid?” Beomgyu suddenly said, stopping in front of a gardening store. Yeonjun nearly crashed into him and swore as he stumbled to a stop. “A what?” he sneered as he balanced himself. Beomgyu pointed at the window, where a beautiful lavender orchid sat in a white pot, looking very pretty indeed. But why the fuck would Yeonjun give Soobin a plant for Christmas?

“Why the fuck would I give Soobin a plant for Christmas?” he said out loud, glaring at Beomgyu for having the idea. Beomgyu just blinked, before sighing and pinching his nose. “You really are the worst at accepting help, hyung,” he complained. “Soobin loves plants. Give him the orchid, him taking care of it will be like part of the present to him.” Yeonjun faltered at that, holding his glare for just a second longer before dropping his frown and smiling. “Yah! That’s actually a great idea, ‘Gyu, thank you!” he shrieked, throwing an arm around the younger and pulling him inside the shop.

Christmas Eve, Yeonjun stood outside Soobin’s door, holding the potted orchid in his gloved hands. He knew Soobin would be home, since his family lived too far away for him to visit, so he knocked confidently. He had been counting down the days to this moment, the moment when he would give Soobin his Christmas gift and finally confess his feelings towards him. They had been simmering for a while, and though he wasn’t certain the boy liked him back, he was tired of playing the what if game with himself.

This was his time to be bold.

The door opened, and Soobin looked absolutely adorable. He was dressed in pajamas, hair a bit puffy, and lips parted in the cutest ‘o’. “Yeonjun-hyung, good morning. Er, H-Happy Christmas,” he stuttered. Yeonjun did his best not to coo, and smiled brightly, showing his teeth. “Happy Christmas, Soobinie,” he said, voice higher than usual. He cleared his throat, dropping his tone and trying his best to calm his nerves.

“This is for you,” he said, softer. He held out the orchid, and Soobin glanced at it, eyes widening as he looked back at Yeonjun. “Wait, what? You got me a Christmas gift?” he asked, shocked. Yeonjun blushed furiously, nodding as Soobin took the orchid, their fingers brushing. “Yeah, it made me think of you, so I got it,” he replied. Sure, it was only a half-truth, but Beomgyu had been right on the nail.

Soobin studied the orchid for a second, before grinning widely at Yeonjun. “It’s beautiful, hyung, wow, thank you so much,” he thanked, bowing a few times. Yeonjun chuckled, waving it off. “No trouble, I’m glad you like it so much,” he said. He fell quiet then, heart racing as he stared at Soobin in the least desperate way possible. He wanted Soobin to give him an opening to ask the question, but he wasn’t sure how long this silence could stretch on without becoming too awkward.

Thankfully, Soobin’s eyes widened and he took a step back, holding the door open. “Come in! I’m sorry, I know it’s cold out!” he apologised. Yeonjun laughed, stepping inside and shaking his hair out a bit. “It’s okay,” he said, smiling gently. Soobin blushed, before going and setting the orchid on his kitchen table. He turned back then, wringing his hands together, a bit of a panicked expression on his face.

“I didn’t get you anything, hyung,” he whispered, sad. Yeonjun’s eyes widened, and he shook his head as he smiled. “No, don’t feel bad,” he begged, taking a step closer. “I know how you can make it up to me.” Soobin blushed even more, swallowing audibly before nodding rapidly. Yeonjun blushed too, taking a deep breath. “Go out with me,” he whispered.

Soobin didn’t react at first, just stared at Yeonjun with his bright eyes. Yeonjun held his breath, heart racing so fast he was afraid it would explode. “Okay, hyung.”

Yeonjun blinked, it taking a few moments to register that Soobin had accepted his offer. But when it did process, it washed over Yeonjun like a warm ocean wave when he was freezing, and his lips spread into the happiest smile. “Really?” he replied in disbelief. Soobin swallowed, giggling a bit, before nodding. “I’d l-love to,” he said.

It took all of Yeonjun’s self-control to not just pull him in and kiss him, but he did refrain. He didn’t want to scare Soobin after all. What he did do was smile, probably way too hard, but he couldn’t help himself. “Okay,” he said, voice restrained. He wanted to scream and jump with joy, but again, that would be too much.

But Soobin smiled back at him, dimples on full display. “Do you have plans for tonight?” he asked. Yeonjun’s eyes widened, not expecting Soobin to be so eager, but then the boy quickly gasped and shook his head. “Not for our date! I just…wondered if you were spending your Christmas Eve with anyone,” he explained. Yeonjun chuckled in relief—everything was closed, plus he needed time to think of the perfect place to take Soobin—and shook his head. “Nope. I usually just spend it with Beomgyu, but he had to go and get a boyfriend so he’s spending the holidays with him this year,” he answered.

Soobin hummed, turning and walking into the kitchen. Yeonjun slowly followed, swallowing nervously. The younger filled a kettle with water, set it on the stove, and then spun to face Yeonjun with a smile. “Do you like peppermint tea? It’s not my usual first choice, but in the spirit of the holiday season…,” he trailed off with a giggle, ducking his head. Yeonjun’s heart clenched, because nobody should be allowed to be that adorable. “Peppermint is great,” he replied stupidly.

The younger shot him a smile, turning and grabbing two mugs from the cabinet behind him. Yeonjun bit his lip, shifting on his feet. It wasn’t the first time he’d been in Soobin’s kitchen—hell, he was over at the boy’s place at least twice a week—but the _implications_ of them spending time together now had entirely changed. Yeonjun had asked Soobin out, and Soobin for some unknown reason said yes. Now, their entire dynamic had changed in the span of a few seconds. Or at least, it had to Yeonjun. Soobin _appeared_ normal, at least.

“I don’t think you’ve ever gone this long without saying anything, hyung,” Soobin said, breaking Yeonjun’s internal monologue. Yeonjun turned bright red, flustered. “Sorry, I—uh,” he stammered. He was usually never this way around Soobin, but perhaps his behaviour, too, had changed. Soobin giggled, pouring two mugs of peppermint tea and walking up to Yeonjun, handing him one. Yeonjun took it, grateful to have something to do with his hands. He smiled at him, but it faltered a bit, before he puffed his cheeks out. Yeonjun’s expression shifted to one of worry.

He took a step closer, furrowing his brows as the younger looked down at his steaming mug. “Soobin?” he asked, gentle. Soobin’s head snapped up as a blush coloured his cheeks. “Sorry! I just…you’re really quiet and…” He looked up at Yeonjun then, and Yeonjun stayed quiet, listening closely. Soobin sighed, dropping his gaze again. “You don’t regret asking me out, do you?” He said it so quietly, Yeonjun almost didn’t hear. But he did, and he panicked, eyes widening as he shook his head.

“No! Oh my God, no, I don’t regret it,” he rushed, carefully putting his mug of tea on the counter so he could touch Soobin’s arm. “I’m honestly just kind of surprised you said yes, and now I don’t really know where things go from here.”

Soobin blinked at him, before giggling, putting his own mug down and moving into Yeonjun’s space enough that Yeonjun had to lift his chin a bit to maintain eye contact. “I don’t want you to be nervous around me, hyung. I like you too, so…don’t be nervous,” he whispered. Yeonjun gulped, his eyes flickering down to Soobin’s lips before snapping back up quickly, cheeks burning. Soobin’s own cheeks were flushed, but he didn’t waver, a small smile on his lips.

Yeonjun took a deep breath, before nodding. Soobin’s smile widened, and he stepped back to pick up his mug and take his first sip. Yeonjun did the same, heart racing as he processed the fact that Soobin basically gave him permission to do…whatever he wants. But Yeonjun wasn’t sure how far that extended. Could he kiss Soobin? Or did he mean just like…hold his hand or something? Yeonjun had dated people before, had had other crushes, why was Soobin so confusing?

The younger had moved to the living room, so Yeonjun followed and sat down next to him. He blew on his mug, and took a small sip. The peppermint warmed his throat and he felt himself relax a little. He leaned against the couch cushions and closed his eyes for a moment.

Suddenly, a pair of soft lips pressed against his own so briefly Yeonjun almost missed it. But he didn’t, and his eyes flew open just as Soobin pulled back. “Did you just?! Soobin!” Yeonjun shrieked, blinking rapidly and sitting up, heart beating so fast it almost hurt. He had to look ridiculous, but he didn’t care. Soobin had just _kissed_ him! The boy himself seemed fine, if not a little flushed, and Yeonjun just gaped at him.

“You kissed me! You kissed me and I wasn’t expecting it and that’s not— _I_ was supposed to kiss _you_ first!” He was rambling, he knew he was, but he had no idea what else to do. He was freaking out.

“It was going to be perfect, I was going to take you to the river and ask you to look up at the stars and then I—.”

Yeonjun’s words effectively died in his throat as Soobin suddenly leaned over and kissed him quiet. Yeonjun squeaked, but Soobin kept kissing him, so he let his worries go and kissed him back. His eyes fell shut, and he placed his hands on either side of Soobin’s neck, letting the younger lead him. Two large hands cupped Yeonjun’s cheeks and held him steady as the two kissed. Soobin was a gentle kisser, moving his lips over Yeonjun’s so fluidly it made Yeonjun dizzy.

He kissed back as well as he could, parting his lips when Soobin parted his, holding back a whimper when he felt the boy’s tongue trace his lower lip. He could feel himself growing weaker and weaker as the kiss continued, to the point where Soobin had to drop his hands from his face and slip his arm around Yeonjun’s waist and lift him up into his lap. Yeonjun blushed, but didn’t break the kiss, only settled over Soobin’s thighs as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And maybe it was.

Soobin kept a hold of him, and Yeonjun locked his arms around the younger’s neck, leaning in to deepen the kiss. It was all so perfect, just the way he had imagined kissing Soobin to be like, and he didn’t ever want to stop. However, oxygen was a thing, and the two eventually separated with matching gasps, chests heaving.

Yeonjun closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Soobin’s. “I didn’t know you could be so b-bold,” he said breathlessly. Soobin giggled weakly, sliding his hands up Yeonjun’s sides. “You bring it out in me,” he replied. Yeonjun smiled, opening his eyes and leaning back enough to gaze at Soobin properly. He stroked both of Soobin’s earlobes, heart still racing as he tried to figure out what happened next.

“I’ll spend Christmas Eve with you, but it doesn’t count as our date, okay?” he proposed. Soobin grinned, nodding. He bit his lip next, which made Yeonjun tilt his head in curiosity. Now that he was satisfied and comfortable, he remembered just how easy it was for him to read Soobin. At least when he wasn’t consumed with his own overwhelming feelings for the boy. “What is it, baby?” he whispered, testing out the nickname. It felt right leaving his lips, and it made Soobin turn the prettiest pink, so he decided he would stick to it.

The flustered younger looked down for a moment, before looking back at Yeonjun, who gave him an encouraging smile. Oh, how easily the roles switched between them. “You said you wanted to kiss me by the river under the stars,” he whispered. Yeonjun blushed a bit as he nodded. “It sounds so cheesy when you say it out loud but…yeah,” he replied. Soobin smiled shyly, before pulling Yeonjun closer in his lap.

“Promise me you’ll do it.”

Yeonjun blinked, not expecting the heartfelt request. He softened immensely, and cupped Soobin’s face gently. “I promise,” he breathed. Soobin smiled more, before pecking his lips in a quick kiss and carefully lifting Yeonjun off him. Yeonjun let him, but he couldn’t help but be a little confused. He quite liked sitting on Soobin’s lap. But the boy was smiling as he stood up, darting off to the kitchen. “I’m going to cook us Christmas Eve dinner!” he exclaimed.

Yeonjun stared at him from where he sat for a moment, just a little awestruck, before he stood up as well. He joined Soobin in the kitchen, and the two cooked dinner together. They laughed and made a mess and nearly burned themselves on the stove, but they also shared kisses and flirted openly and said all of the things they were too afraid to say before. When they sat down at the kitchen table, the orchid sat between them.

And it was the greatest Christmas Eve Yeonjun had ever had.


End file.
